la bella y la bestia extraterrestre
by joya blanca
Summary: Inspirado en el capitulo "kevin 11 regresa"  tambien conocido como poder absoluto . los pensamientos de cada uno, lo que sentian al saber que no podrian estar juntos nunca más.
1. Chapter 1

La bella y la Bestia extraterrestre

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Inspirado en el capitulo de ben 10: Supremacía alienígena: "Kevin 11 regresa"

* * *

><p>Una joven pelirroja deja de lado su libro de hechizos y con un gran suspiro,<p>

Mira por su ventana al cielo.

-¿Dónde estarás?

Solo unas horas atrás ella estaba segura de que el siempre estaría con ella, unas horas atrás el tenia forma humana…Ahora era una mezcla de aliens por segunda vez vagando por quien sabe donde en el espacio.

-Ojala ben no lo encuentre... (Dejo su libro en su mesa de noche)...tengo que convencerlo de que no lo mate.

Ella busco en sus libros hasta el cansancio sin respuesta… no sabia como pero debía ayudarlo, a pesar de ser ahora un maniaco obsesionado por la energía, que la mataría al verla, a ella no le importaba.

-por ahora solo puedo dormir.

Resignada se fue a su cama, esperando que a través del sueño alguna deidad se apiadara de su novio y le diera la respuesta que tanto a buscado.

-se que en el fondo sigues ahí, a pesar de lo que ben diga…. (Miro su relicario donde aparecía la ultima foto juntos y lo abrazo)….te extraño Kevin… (Derramo unas lagrimas)…te amo Kevin.

Ella lamentaba muchas cosas, lamentaba no haber sido más calida, lamentaba no ser más tolerante, también lamentaba no besarlo y abrazarlo tanto como merecía.

Pero lo que más lamentaba de todo es no decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que significaba para ella y lo mucho que agradecía tenerlo a su lado para protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba.

-no importa lo que todos digan….no eres un monstruo.

La pelirroja se seco la lagrimas y lentamente se durmió sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos alguien la observaba.

* * *

><p>Lejos en un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto ni por desconocido ni por amigo ahí estaba…un ser que antes era humano para ser más específico un adolescente humano.<p>

Hace solo unas horas era un joven mecánico con poderes, hace unas horas atrás podía estar con su novia aunque a los padres de ella no les agrade, hace unas horas era normal…

Ahora era una mezcla de aliens, por segunda vez (mejor dicho tercera) era un monstruo horripilante.

-siento mucho todo esto.

Por un lado estaba su lado sicótico con esta trasformación estaba volviendo, sus recuerdos de la niñez, el deseo de vengarse del mundo, la sed de energía…..por otro lado estaba su amor por ella, sus recuerdos juntos, que era eso lo que lo mantenía cuerdo por ahora.

-siento todo esto… (Dijo derramando unas lagrimas casi imperceptibles)…si me acerco a ti no se si pueda controlarme.

El deseaba con todo su corazón estar con ella pero como estaba ahora lo más seguro es que terminaría lastimándola o peor.

Solo podía verla a la distancia y soñar con ella…soñar que no era un adefesio si no que un joven, besarla, abrazarla, decirle que la ama y ser tan romántico como ella se merecía.

-no podemos estar juntos…soy un monstruo.

Cerro los ojos por un momento, la sed lo estaba venciendo…Se dio la vuelta para irse y jamás volver pero antes de eso miro a la bella joven que dormía en su cama.

-adiós gwen, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz…yo no pude hacerlo.

La criatura abrió sus alas y se fue volando devuelta Nueva York, esperando que tal vez el encontrara la cura a su mal (algo en que no tenia muchas esperanzas), hasta entonces el la llevaría en su corazón y la mantendría viva en su memoria por siempre joven y hermosa como es en este momento.


	2. 2Encuentro con la bestia

2-Encuentro con la bestia.

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Inspirada en Kevin 11 regresa (también conocido como poder absoluto) de ben 10: supremacía alienígena.

-ben dijo que era muy peligroso.

-no me importa lo que diga ben.

-pero gwen...

-adiós julie.

La pelirroja corto se celular, lo que el mundo dijera no le importaba, solo una cosa le importaba.

-Kevin voy a encontrarte.

Dominada (por primera vez en su vida) al 100% de sus emociones y dejando de lado la razón, tomo el relicario, medito profundamente por un momento rodeándolo de mana para luego dejarlo como estaba.

-lo tengo.

Dejo su celular en la mesa de noche (para no ser rastreada), formo un portal y sin decir a nadie a donde iba entro.

El portal la llevo directo a Nueva York, enfrente de la tienda de juegos de video en donde se conocieron hace 5 años.

-¡que abandonado esta!... (Un rata paso corriendo)…asco.

El lugar era un desastre lleno graffiti, de polvo, moho, ratas y…ARAÑAS, en solo pensar en esos monstruos de 8 patas le ponían la piel de gallina...Respiro profundo, este no era el momento para eso, ella sabia que el estaba adentro y debía entrar.

-esto lo haces por Kevin…esto lo haces por Kevin.

Decidida entro al abandonado local, estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como una caverna, solo escuchaba sus pasos, toc, tac, , toc…estaba a punto de conjurar una bola de energía para usarla como linterna cuando una luz que pasaba por un gran hueco del techo le mostró lo que tanto buscaba.

-¿Kevin?

La criatura se dio vuelta y confundida miro a la joven adonita.

-¿gwen? ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME FUI PARA NO HACERTE DAÑO?

-Vine a ayudarte.

-no… (El dio un par de pasos atrás)...Aléjate

-esta bien.

Sin dudarlo ella se acerco a el, puso sus manos en su rostro, intento curarlo sin resultado.

-no lo entiendo….se supone que debía funcionar.

Ahora la confundida era ella, estudio todos los libros de magia que tenia, consulto a todo el mundo…ella estaba segura de que era la respuesta.

* * *

><p>El estaba desilusionado, nada podía ayudarlo, ni si quiera ella…se quedaría así para siempre.<p>

-estudie tanto, deberías ser normal.

-la magia no puede hacer nada.

-no digas eso, seguiré investigando.

El estaba triste, serio un monstruo para siempre, siempre monstruo siempre solo.

-Kevin ven conmigo, tal vez los plomeros te puedan ayudar.

- ¡no te das cuenta que nada puede ayudarme!

Ese aroma…esa irresistible fragancia de la energía de gwen, esa sensación que hace años no sentía volvía con más fuerza.

-¿Kevin?

Trato de contenerse, de resistirse, pero era tan tentador, casi sensual, toda esa energía en un solo ser…todo el cariño por ella se esfumo ahora solo quedaba la sed.

-no necesito ayuda…solo necesito tu energía.

La joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, formado un escudo de mana.

-¡Kevin no, detente!

Aterrada vio como el que antes fue su novio absorbía su escudo.

-¡OH gwen!, me traes tantos regalos y yo no te he traído nada.

Antes que la maga pudiera hacer algo, el monstruo la tomo por los hombros y absorbió su energía.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡KEVIN DETENTE!

-AAAAAAAAA

-KEVIN PARA ME LASTIMAS.

El solo sonrió, ya nada le importaba, ni ella ni nadie….este ser solo era un medio para alimentarse y nada más.


	3. 3La bella y el mecánico hibrido de alie

3-La bella y el mecánico hibrido de alienígena.

Esa energía fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, era tan, tan satisfactorio, una sensación inigualable.

-AAAAAA

Ella podía gritar todo lo que quisiera a el ya no le importaba, el solo disfrutaba del "bello momento".

-¡suelta a mi prima!

Ben trasformado en uno de esos odiosos alienígenas interrumpió su comida, alejando a la chica de el.

-¡siempre jugando a ser el héroe!

El le lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al seudo héroe de pacotilla que desde niños le arruinaba todo.

-¡dámela es mía!

-¡primero muerto!

-como quieras, héroe.

-¡ben no lo lastimes! No es su culpa...

Lo siguiente es borroso, imágenes que van y vienen de explosiones, autos demolidos, gente herida, más absorción de energía y misiles, muchos misiles…Antes que pudiera razonar estaba atado de pies y mano en una maquina alienígena.

-AAAA

-¿Todo listo cooper?

-listo ben.

Ahí estaban ben, cooper, gwen, julie y por alguna broma del destino darkstar en su forma original.

-crucen los dedos.

Kevin trato de liberarse sin resaltado alguno…el tecnopata apretó un botón y la maquina comenzó a succionar la energía de Kevin.

-AAAA…AAAAA

El dolor era de otro mundo, nunca antes le había dolido tanto, entre los gritos constantes de dolor de la criatura la maquina absorbió toda la energía de esta…pasando de un ser horripilante a un adolescente en jeans.

Se sentía mareado, ben le ayudo a levantarse…el se miro las manos y el torso. era normal otra vez, en ese momento mike se trasformo en dios dorado.

-al fin.

-no lo creo.

Ben desconecto la maquina devolviendo la energía a donde pertenecía, el rubio regreso a su forma original y cayo al suelo.

Después de este hincapié, Kevin tantas palabras de agradecimiento se le ocurrieron pero su sarcasmo habitual se lo impidió.

-ya era ahora.

-oye, ise todo lo que pude.

-¿a si? Si tú fueras el que estuviera perdido, yo te habría detenido de un golpe.

-¡eso me gustaría verlo!

-y es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien.

Ben y Kevin regresaron a ser tan amigos como antes, el pelinegro miro al chico que ahora tenia un físico parecido al suyo, ambos se miraron con mala cara, dio la impresión que el osmodiano le daría una golpiza pero no lo izo.

-hey tu.

-¿si?

-gracias.

Gwen sonrió y agradecida le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a cooper.

-muchas gracias por todo cooper.

-no fue nada.

El rubio se sonrojo, el pelinegro al volver a la normalidad dejo la sed, regreso su amor por la pelirroja y con el los celos.

-oye, si vas a andar repartiendo besos... (Se apunto así mismo)…me deberías dar uno a mí.

La pelirroja sin decir nada y con una amplia sonrisa le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana del incidente, todo volvió a la normalidad excepto por una cosa...<p>

-Kevin ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?

-naa… ¿seguir con que?

La pelirroja sabia que algo le molestaba, algo que no quería decirle, ella no le gustaba que estuviera de esa manera con ella, así que aprovechando uno de los pocos momentos en que estaba en su auto (sin ben), decidió confrontarlo.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

El siguió conduciendo sin mirarla.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Si después de todo lo que hizo por el no se daba cuenta de ello entonces era un verdadero idiota, pero gwen de todos modos decidió insinuarlo para que el le dijera que le molestaba.

-eh…he estado pensando mucho en algo, que no te va a gustar.

-dime.

-este…creo que debemos terminar.

-¡¿QUE?

El detuvo el auto en el auto cinema, la pelirroja estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo, después de todo lo que hizo por el, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¿Cómo ERA POSIBLE QUE EL PENSARA ESO?

-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?... (Dijo ella mirando por la ventana aguantando las lagrimas)… ¿ya no me amas?

-no es por eso….yo te amo gwen….te amo con el alma

Ella lo miro a la cara, un silencio sepulcral se interpuso entre ellos, esta era la situación más inverosímil que a gwendolyn Tennyson le había tocado vivir en su vida, se supone que las personas terminan cuando ya no hay amor, no cuando se quieren…todo esto no tenia razón ni lógica.

-¿entonces?

-Yo me convertí en un monstruo, bueno tres veces y…

-¿y?

-¿Qué pasa si sucede por cuarta vez? ¿Qué pasa si no me puedo contener? o si te lastimo o si te ma..

Ella no lo dejo terminar, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios y como si nada se acomodo en su asiento.

-no pienses en eso, disfrutemos de la película ¿si?

-gwen esto es serio.

-lo se.

La pelirroja le dio un segundo beso (esta vez en la mejilla)

-no importa lo que pase, sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos ¿vale?

-OK.

Dejando el tema de lado vieron tranquilamente la película de acción que pasaba el auto cinema, no sabían que les preparaba el futuro, lo que sea lo que sea enfrentarían juntos… pero ahora solo el echo de estar juntos y viendo una película era lo importante.

Fin


End file.
